Sir Bonnie: Knight Of The Music
by Kingstriker
Summary: Anthro AU. Bonnie always wanted to be like his hero "Sir Bon the Knight" from his favorite childhood book and train to be a skilled fighter, so he tries out knight boxing, much to his friends' disapproval. After a deadly accident, Bonnie decides to quit for good, only to get transported into his hero's story. Bonnie must become the new hero and save the kingdom from an evil queen.
1. Fall Of A Friend

_**Welcome everyone to another FNAF story! This one I found pretty odd to be honest. It just came to me as a funny thing to picture as a fic after replaying Sonic and the Black Knight, but after a few days I thought why not just type it out and see how it goes. Let's just say that there were two different versions, one had the whole story taking place in medieval times but it sounded a bit more complicated that what I'm used to doing. I felt the way it went here is a lot better...so here it is! A few reminders though:**_

 _ ***Anthropomorphic AU**_

 _ ***Characters include: Bonnie, Foxy, Freddy, Chica, Springtrap, Nightmare, Fredbear, Plushtrap, bear triplets and alternate versions of Chica, Foxy, Freddy, Toy Bonnie and Mangle.**_

 ** _*Most likely 5 chapters_**

 ** _*In the medieval world, Chica is a wizard, Mangle is the queen, Plushtrap and the bear triplets are villagers, Foxy is a blacksmith, and Springtrap, Freddy and Toy Bonnie are knights working for Mangle._**

 ** _Huh, that's a shorter list than usual. Oh well, enjoy the story!_**

* * *

Sir Bonnie: Knight Of The Music

Chapter 1: Fall Of A Friend

"Are you sure you can do this lad?"

"Trust me Foxy, this will be easy as always."

Foxy smiled and went to take his area to stand in. Foxy could never miss any of his best friend Bonnie's boxing matches that took place in an old warehouse across town. There was a twist to these fights though, the fighters had to wear medieval knight outfits in order to fight, without the use of swords of course. Foxy couldn't understand the reason as to why they would create such a reason to fight. But Bonnie loved it, he was the current champ and was known to be a ruthless fighter. Besides his love to fight, Bonnie had gotten inspiration to do this from a book he used to read as a kid about a fist-fighting bunny knight ironically named Bon, though Bonnie and Foxy would lie to their friends and say that Bonnie only thought it would be fun to fight as a knight.

While Foxy wasn't a fan of fighting in armor, their friend Chica, Foxy's sister Mangle and Bonnie's brother Springtrap opposed Bonnie's passion for using medieval armor for fighting, they were fans of the medieval age and loved to read books based on that era, but hated how Bonnie would abuse the armor and how he acted towards them starting to slowly cause a rift between them, Foxy being the glue keeping them together for years but was getting weaker. Freddy hated Bonnie for doing such things and often insulted him. The two were not friends at all, Freddy only hung around Bonnie because Foxy was the bunny's best friend. Just a few days ago Freddy and Bonnie almost came to blows after Bonnie bragged about winning his match and telling him how weak he was. Sometimes Bonnie felt like everyone was against him, everyone except Foxy.

"TAKE'EM DOWN BONNIE!" Foxy cheered with the crowd.

Foxy and the crowd was gathered around a boxing ring where Bonnie and his opponent were circling each other. Bonnie was wearing flexible dark purple armor that covered his whole body, the armor surrounding his ears were shaped like cones and moved with his ears and he wore metal boxing gloves. His helmet covered his whole face with a visor over his eyes complete with a v-shaped hole for him to see through, red eyes glow through it.

His opponent was a bear who wore green armor with some golden stripes in a few places. Unlike Bonnie, his visor had 3 v-shaped holes and the gloves he wore ended with sharp claws.

"Time to bow to your king!" Bonnie teased.

"You won't be king after I finish you!" The bear growled.

Foxy watched as the two finally lunged at each other and brawled. Foxy just cheered with the rest of the crowd but at the same time hoped it would be over before he was supposed to meet up with Freddy and Chica which was in an hour. Bonnie and the bear traded blow and blow but Bonnie was winning, his matches usually weren't too long. He had blocked and ducked under many of the bears swings.

"Man, Bonnie isn't delivering any mercy is he?" A wolf said to Foxy.

"No he isn't...knowing Bonnie since we were kids...the lad would pummel ye until he tired out, which would take a while." Foxy chuckled.

A few minutes later, the fight was almost over when Bonnie managed to get the bear into a corner and kept punching him in the face. One punch knocked the bear's visor off revealing his eyes. Another punched cracked the bear's armored chest, and the final punch knocked the bear straight out of the ring.

"AND HE'S OUTTA THERE!" The announcer yelled.

Everyone was jumping and cheering wildly for Bonnie's latest win, including Foxy. Bonnie had many dents in his armor, luckily a person who worked with the events buffed out dents quickly. When Bonnie got out of the ring, he was grabbed into a hug by Foxy.

"Nice job lad, ye did well." Foxy said.

"As usual, but thanks." Bonnie smiled.

"Now let's go get those dents buffed out."

When they went into a back room, Bonnie was about to take off the armor...but there was a problem.

"Ugh...it's stuck again." Bonnie groaned.

Turns out he had fastened the armor to himself too tightly out of worry of it falling apart, it was pretty old now. Foxy had to chuckle at this knowing Bonnie now had to get home while still in it.

"Aye, this be a common thing now Bon." Foxy teased.

"Oh be quiet!" Bonnie growled.

Foxy faked an angry look and pretended to cut him with his sharp hook and Bonnie shook a metal fist back. The worker was another bunny who looked nervous.

"Uh...well I guess I'll have to buff out the dents while you wear it...it's gonna be uncomfortable." He warned.

"Eh, I'm used to it."

Afterwards, the two got in Foxy's pickup truck and headed down the road back to their neighborhood.

"I'm telling you Foxy, if I got transported into the medieval times, I know for sure I'd easily adapt to it and defeat any knight who comes my way. I would love to be just like the bunny from that book." Bonnie shook a fist.

"I'm not too sure it would be that easy lad, have ye even read about those times in real life?" Foxy asked.

"Eh I've read some. You, my brother and the others know more than me."

"Well, it's a lot more complicated there than you think. It would not be easy, after all, they use swords more often...you just use yer fists."

"Okay so I wouldn't do well in a sword fight, just hand over a fist-fighter and I'll knock them down."

Foxy looked at the time and sighed.

"Freddy and Chica are waiting for me lad, did ye want to hang around with us? Maybe ye can make up with Freddy." Foxy suggested.

"Make up with him? Hell no! In fact next time I see him I'm gonna kick his ass." Bonnie growled.

Foxy face-palmed with his hook. He was glad he had broken up the two before any real damage could be done, one of them would definitely be in the hospital. Bonnie always thought Freddy was overreacting to something that wasn't a big deal. But it wasn't just ruining ancient armor, From the beginning, Freddy slowly started to dislike Bonnie for his attitude, Bonnie constantly "joked" around pointing out his faults or just be an asshole. Chica didn't mind too much teasing as she and Bonnie would get into friendly teasing matches, though deep down she wished he would stop. Bonnie only hanged around them because of Foxy and Chica, otherwise he'd be at home.

"Bonnie come on, I was really hoping the four of us would get along better for once. Why is that so hard?" Foxy asked.

"Because Freddy just likes to overreact to everything I do, and Chica never defends me in front of him. They're never on my side."

"Surely ye see why."

"They think I'm a jerk, it's part of my personality. I'm not gonna change for them. If Freddy hates it and wants to fight about it, I'll give him a fight. The same with Chica, I've noticed her becoming a little distant lately. I don't hit girls, but if she ever wants to rumble too, I'll have no choice."

Foxy was about to yell at him when he spotted Freddy and Chica waiting by Freddy's house. They didn't look happy, Foxy realized it was because Bonnie was in the truck as well. As they got out, Chica slipped behind Freddy knowing what was going to happen.

"Hey Foxy...Bonnie..." Freddy growled at the bunny.

"Whatever." Bonnie muttered.

Foxy quickly stepped in between them.

"Guys look, we can all have a peaceful night right? We don't need a repeat of last time do we?" Foxy asked.

"Only if bunny knight over here leaves. Why the hell are you still wearing that armor?" Freddy asked.

"Well if you must know, I just came back from a boxing match and won again! Now the problem is that the armor is stuck on me." Bonnie snarled.

"Well you deserve it."

"FUCK YOU FREDDY!"

"NO FUCK YOU!"

Foxy tried his best to push them apart while Chica was motioning him to get away before it was too late. Little did they know, Freddy's older brothers Fredbear and Nightmare were watching from inside the house. Foxy wanted to rip his ears out hearing the two yell in insult each other on both sides. Finally thinks took a turn for the worse.

"YOU'RE LUCKY FOXY IS IN BETWEEN US RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I'D THROTTLE YOU!" Bonnie yelled.

Freddy then looks down at Foxy, grabs him, and tosses him behind nearly tackling Chica.

"HE ISN'T NOW!" Freddy yelled.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE SO TOUGH HUH?"

"I KNOW YOU WON'T SWING ON ME WEARING THAT!" Freddy challenged.

"YOU DON'T THINK SO? I WILL!"

"DO IT!"

Bonnie had never punched anyone outside the ring while wearing the armor before. He wanted a fair fight, but he'd probably destroy Freddy's nose if he punched him. Bonnie wasn't much of a kicker or biter so this was a problem, but Freddy kept at it.

"SWING BUNNY! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!"

"JUST GET OUT OF MY FACE FREDDY!"

"MAKE ME!"

Well there was one thing he could do. Bonnie smacked Freddy's hat right off, much to Freddy's surprise.

"THERE GOES YOUR DUMB HAT!" Bonnie teased.

Freddy gasped before looking enraged and gritted his teeth. Bonnie made the mistake by keeping his visor lifted up but didn't realize this when Freddy swung quickly at Bonnie and punched him in his right eye. Bonnie staggered back in pain...but his rage overtook his pain. That's when everything changed, when Bonnie was angry enough, there was nothing that could stop him. He swung at Freddy, but the bear moved out of the way...to reveal a terrified Foxy.

For a split-second Bonnie realized he was about to punch the wrong person, but it was too late. Bonnie's metal boxing glove smashed into Foxy's face breaking his nose and blood flew out his nostrils. The force was strong enough to knock Foxy towards the road.

"FOXY!" Chica screamed!"

Suddenly a drunk driver comes racing up the street just as Foxy was about to hit the pavement. Then disaster strikes when Foxy get rammed into by the car's grille. He barrel-rolls violently over the top of the car and lands on the road in a pool of blood and fur. The driver ends up crashing into a lightpole hard enough to send it falling down and crushing the driver killing him. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica ignored the dead driver and raced to Foxy...he was still breathing.

"FOXY OH MY GOD! FOXY!" Chica screamed.

"FOXY!" Bonnie yelled.

"FOXY NO!" Freddy yelled.

Bonnie was the most affected, his whole world had flipped upside down. He couldn't think straight, and that was unfortunate because Freddy turned to him making things even more worse.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"I..."

Chica was busy calling an ambulance while Fredbear and Nightmare raced outside as well.

"BONNIE WHAT THE FUCK!" Fredbear yelled.

"WE KNEW YOU WERE EVIL!" Nightmare snarled.

"EVIL? I'M NOT-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Freddy yelled.

Out of rage, Fredbear and Nightmare roughly tackle Bonnie to the ground where they start tearing off the armor with their own clawed hands, and then pummel Bonnie. Freddy grabbed his hat back and continued to help Chica keep Foxy awake, the fox was struggling to say something but he was too weak. Bonnie's pummeling was cut short when the ambulance and police arrived on the scene. Everyone watched as Foxy was loaded into the ambulance on a stretcher. After getting everyone's side to the story, Freddy and Chica rode in the ambulance with Foxy while the police ordered Bonnie to go back home. Fredbear and Nightmare threatened him before heading back inside the house.

Bonnie sadly walked home carrying what remained of his armor in his hands. His mind was completely scattered, it was too much to take in. But the main thing that alarmed him was that he had punched Foxy...at least by accident. And now Foxy was hospitalized after that man hit him with his car. Arriving home, his older brother Springtrap opened the door revealing his angry stare.

"Fredbear called and told me what happened, shame on you!" Springtrap growled.

Bonnie was sometimes terrified of his brother, especially when he was mad, he once learned that the hard way. Bonnie couldn't find anything to say and just walked into the house and threw the remains of his armor into his closet. He then went into the bathroom to look at his injuries. He had a black eye and only a few bruises since Fredbear and Nightmare spent more of their time ripping off his armor.

"Ugh...this can't be happening." Bonnie said.

He needed to go see Foxy, but he didn't know if Freddy and Chica were still there...no doubt he and Freddy would end up fist-fighting again in the hospital...he didn't need to deal with them right now...and his brother wasn't helping either. He also feared that Mangle would eventually find out and come attack him. Going into the hallway, he spotted Springtrap standing there waiting.

"We need to talk." Spring said.

"Not right now Spring."

"I SAID... **NOW!"**

Bonnie jumped back seeing Spring take a step forward, nodding rapidly, they went into the living room and sat on the couch. Spring turned on a lamp and just stared at Bonnie for a brief moment.

"Bonnie...what the hell possessed you to go and do that?" Spring asked.

"Freddy was pissing me off, so I wanted to hit him, but he moved out of the way and Foxy was there, it was too late." Bonnie sighed.

Spring face-palmed and Bonnie felt even more ashamed. Spring looked back at him with gritted teeth.

"Well you deserved that beating you got. You should at least be thankful that the bears ripped off that armor since it was stuck. Speaking of the armor, I can't believe you still go do that stupid shit, I don't care if you get paid to do it. It's stupid Bonnie, and it's changed you too! You've been becoming a bigger asshole than you usually are. I can tolerate you being an asshole, but you've gone too far this time." Spring growled.

Bonnie just looked down starting to cry. He knew he had made a mistake.

"Well...what could I do now?" Bonnie asked.

"For one thing, stop going to those stupid knight boxing matches, if you want to box, do it like a normal person! Stop trying to be like the bunny in that book of yours. He's not real, the story isn't real, and you would NEVER survive in that era...even if it was about as modern as life is today." Spring said.

"But-"

"Oh and another thing you can do, STOP THINKING YOU'RE BETTER THAN EVERYONE ELSE!" Spring shouted.

Bonnie was now silent after that outburst. Spring then grabbed Bonnie by his ears and yanked a bit.

"YOU'RE NOT! SO STOP ACTING LIKE IT! YOU NEED TO GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER, OR I'M GONNA HAVE TO DO IT MYSELF!" Spring said.

Bonnie winced when Spring brought up a fist.

"NO! NO! I...I JUST..."

Bonnie broke down crying and Spring let him go.

"I want to go see him." Bonnie sniffed rubbing his eyes.

Spring had calmed down and smirked.

"I doubt you should go right now. I bet his sister found out as well."

"True...I...I guess I could quit going to the matches. I just wanted to be like that bunny...but I need to find a different path." Bonnie gave in.

"That's a step in the right direction...and you still need to change that attitude that just got you beaten up. It could even get you in trouble in the medieval times."

"Maybe...how bad was it? You act like the whole era was dangerous."

"It wasn't...it was pretty cool. It's just...knowing you...you wouldn't last a day, even if you were the hero."

"I could do it! I'm strong...not as strong as you, but pretty strong."

"Sure...keep dreaming brother."

"Whatever."

Bonnie then headed back to his room to wait for a good time to see Foxy. Heading towards his bookshelf, he spotted his childhood book that gave him the inspiration to fight in the first place, it was the best book he ever read to this day. The story followed a naive bunny who was on a quest to defeat an evil queen ruling over a dangerous kingdom. Looking back over it, Bonnie smiled.

"Maybe this can lift my spirits for now." Bonnie thought.

Two hours later, Springtrap drove Bonnie to the hospital where they saw no signs of Freddy, Chica or Mangle's car...and visiting hours were almost over.

"Let's make this quick." Spring said.

Heading inside and finding the room, Springtrap walks in first just in case the others were in, but seeing the coast clear he motions Bonnie in. They saw Foxy laying asleep connected to a few machines, his heart monitor showing signs of calmness. Bonnie slowly walked over holding back more tears and examined his injuries. Foxy had bandages on his head, nose and stomach. Dried blood could be seen trough the bandages and more bruises covered his body. Bonnie then softly rubbed Foxy's shoulder.

"Foxy?" Bonnie called.

Foxy began to stir and he looked over at Bonnie who expected to get yelled at...but Foxy smiles.

"Ahoy Bonnie, what took ye?" Foxy asked with a weak voice.

"Foxy, I'm so sorry about what happened. I lost my temper. I hope you're not mad at me, but I understand if you are."

Foxy's smile only grew bigger.

"Bonnie don't beat ye-self over this. I'm gonna be find lad, I'm a quick healer. The doctor said that if I heal more by tomorrow, I can leave then. I'm just glad ye finally stopped by. Trying to avoid the others eh?"

"Yeah, as you can see they roughed me up a bit." Bonnie chuckled.

"Ugh...of course. Bonnie listen, we can work all of this out at a later time...but I promise ye, we're still best friends no matter what! Even Mangle knows you didn't mean it, so don't worry about anything." Foxy said.

"Thank you Foxy."

Just then a doctor came in.

"Visiting hours are over." The doctor said.

"Alright." Spring said.

"I'll check on you tomorrow Foxy." Bonnie promised.

"Alright lad, see ye then."

Bonnie nodded wiping away a tear. Later that night, Bonnie was trying to get some sleep wondering what he should do tomorrow, apparently nobody but Spring, Mangle and Foxy wanted him around. But his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by something glowing purple on his dresser, that's where he laid the book...and the book was glowing.

"Huh? What's going on?" Bonnie wondered.

Getting out of bed, he went over to the book and picked it up. He was afraid to open it.

"What's happening, should I open it?"

He looked around, then back at the book.

"Well here goes nothing."

Opening it to the middle, the light blasted out of the book and a portal opened on one of the pages. He was suddenly being sucked in.

"AHHH! HELP! SPRINGTRAP! HELP ME! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

But Bonnie is sucked right inside and the book clatters to the ground closed, unfortunately, Spring didn't hear him.

 _ **In the book...**_

Exiting out the other side of the portal, he ends up falling down from the sky. Bonnie screams all the way down before he hits the ground with a loud thud throwing up lots of dirt. But strangely he only gets a couple of bruises from the fall. He's now laying on his back looking up at the sky where the portal had closed. Sitting up, he surveyed his surroundings, nothing but grass next to the gravel road he was sitting on with no civilization in sight.

"Where am I?" Bonnie sighed.

Suddenly he is hit in the back of the head by a rock knocking him back down. Getting up, a sword is suddenly placed against his neck by someone behind him.

"Turn around slowly...purple bunny."

Bonnie does so with his paws up, only to see someone he'd never thought he'd see.

"Huh? Mangle?"

"THAT'S QUEEN MANGLE TO YOU BUNNY!"

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 _ **Uh-oh, Bonnie's good luck will never come will it? Probably not! And I took some inspiration from my other FNAF stories, Mangle being a Queen may sound familiar to some. Anyways, what will happen next? You'll just have to stay tuned to find out! Also I'm so excited for FNAF World!**_


	2. An Awkward Change

Chapter 2: An Awkward Change

Bonnie could not believe who he was looking at, or being held at sword-point by. There stood what looked like Mangle covered from head to toe in white and pink knight armor, everything except her tail was covered. Her helmet occupied her whole head and the visor had 2 v-shaped holes. Her metal gloves ended in razor-sharp metal claws. Bonnie noticed she was the only one there, but where the hell did she come from?

"Um...sorry about that!" Bonnie said nervously.

"ENOUGH! STATE YOUR NAME AND WHERE YOU'VE COME FROM!" She hissed.

Bonnie gulped, this was all too awkward for him. But he knew one mistake could possibly get him decapitated.

"I'm Bonnie, and as for where I came from...I uh...fell from the sky."

Hearing that, Queen Mangle suddenly began to chuckle.

"From the sky you say? How crazy do you think I am?" She snorted.

"I never said you were. But-"

"It's bad enough you have a girl's name...now you're just being stupid."

"NO! It's true!"

"Bah, I don't have time for your idiotic thoughts. Now listen bunny, I'm the queen of this kingdom and you WILL OBEY ME! NOW I'LL ASK ONE MORE TIME...WHERE ARE YOU FROM?"

But Bonnie's negative attitude was starting to kick in again.

"I just told you crazy fox...I came from the sky. Also, why don't you tell me where I am? This dump looks nothing like my city."

Mangle's patience was wearing thin, how dare this bunny talk back to her in such a way? It was time for him to learn some manners.

"You dare play your stupid backtalk again? YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO YOU ARE DEALING WITH!" Queen Mangle shouted.

"I'm dealing with wannabe queen who's nothing but a joke." Bonnie shot back.

Out of anger, Mangle swung her sword at his chest, Bonnie hops back only getting a few strands of fur cut off. Bonnie only laughed making Mangle even more enraged.

"YOU MOCK ME? YOU THINK I'M A JOKE! TAKE THIS!"

Mangle threw her sword behind her and lunged at Bonnie punching him in the jaw, then she scratched him on the shoulder. Bonnie hissed in pain, but brought back his smirk.

"Is that all ya got bitch?" Bonnie asked.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mangle went to punch him again, but Bonnie was ready. By his instinct, he grabbed the fist, pulled her forwards and slammed his own fist into her visor. It didn't hurt Bonnie as much, and he managed to dent Mangle's visor. Bonnie got in a fighting stance as while Mangle staggered around.

"Ugh...heh...a minor scratch was all that was. You know what? I'll admit you got a skill or two, but it will take more than that to defeat me. You're not even worth my time...you're nothing but a fool!" Mangle snarled.

"Don't tell me you're leaving so soon! You must be a coward."

"Oh, want some more eh?" Mangle snarled.

The two squared off, but before either could move, a strong gust of wind started to blow and a whirlwind of air started to form between them like a small tornado, yet it wasn't deadly. Mangle is knocked away from the tornado.

"UGH...HER!" Mangle growled.

"Who's her?" Bonnie asked.

Suddenly a long white gloved hand reaches out grabbing one of Bonnie's ears and yanking him in.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Bonnie screamed.

Once he was inside, the tornado vanishes out of thin air leaving Mangle alone.

"Hmph, I'll see him again soon. That fool, he'll pay for his attitude, I'll rip his ears off next time." Mangle clenched a fist.

She looked up at the sky seeing if there was anything to prove Bonnie's story true...nothing. Deciding to head back to her castle, she activated the jet boosters on her armored feet and blasted away. Meanwhile with Bonnie, he found himself being taken to a small village filled with countless people working stands, riding in wagons or just walking. Surprisingly no humans existed in this world, only anthropomorphic animals like himself and rescuer. Nobody seemed to think he was a stranger so that was good. Finally he looked over at the person who took him here.

"Chica? Why did you come get me? I was sure you hated me now!" Bonnie said.

The yellow chicken looked at him like he was crazy. It looked like Chica, she was a yellow chicken who wore a long blue and red wizard outfit with star prints all over. She also wore a cone-shaped hat on her head and long white gloves.

"I see you got the name right...but why wouldn't I come get you? You were being a fool and challenging the Queen herself. And I have no idea why I would hate you already." She shrugged.

Bonnie was very confused, where was he? And why were his ex-friends acting different? They continued to walk silently out of the village and towards a large forest where a little cabin was located. Smoke bellowed from the chimney so someone was already home.

"Here we are. Please come in Bonnie, we have much to discuss." Chica said.

"Indeed we do."

Upon entering he saw what looked like a small area that looked like a living room with a couch, chairs and wooden table, further up was a small kitchen and some bedrooms down a short hallway. Bonnie started to feel comfortable already...but still confused. None of this was adding up.

"Sit down, you must be tired. I'll have some pizza ready in a bit." Chica said.

Well she still had her love of pizza here, but why did she live in a cabin, and what was she? Some kind of wizard...apparently. While Chica was in her kitchen, Bonnie heard some stuff being moved in a room down the hallway.

"Huh?"

"ARR, THERE SHE BE! CHICA!"

Bonnie's eyes went as big as dinner plates...did he just hear...

"FOXY!"

A tall red fox wearing a baseball cap backwards, black jacket, black fingerless glove and a sharp hook for a hand was just about to enter the kitchen when Bonnie came running up to hug him.

"FOXY YOU'RE OKAY!" Bonnie cheered.

Suddenly Foxy shoved him away and bared his fangs.

"WHO YE BE? SOMEONE TRYING TO FIGHT THIS OLD FOX?" Foxy got in a fighting stance.

"Huh? NO I was just-"

"BACK OFF BUNNY!"

Chica got in between them.

"Hold on Foxy, this is our hero, the one who's gonna free us from your sister's wrath." Chica explained.

"Well as long as he's more than a hugger." Foxy growled.

Bonnie was at a lost for words, Foxy didn't even recognize him and he was aggressive.

"I don't understand anything." Bonnie rubbed his head.

"Let us explain over pizza." Chica said.

And so in the small living room, the three sat eating the pizza, it was still as good as Chica usually made it. Chica decided to start explaining.

"Okay Bonnie listen carefully. I summoned you to this world because of the prophecy that said that one day, a brave and heroic purple bunny would arrive to defeat the evil queen and turn this land into a place full of peace and tranquility after the last hero had fallen...it's been so long. I knew you were the chosen one and the only one that can defeat her...without a sword of course." She explained.

"But why me? I mean what exactly is this place? And you are the only ones who recognizes me." Bonne said.

"While it's true that I'm the only one who recognizes you, let's just say that some people you encounter will look like your friends. As for your other questions...I believe this will answer them."

Chica tosses him a book and when Bonnie looks at the cover, he gasped. It was his favorite book and the same one that sent him here. He realized where he was.

"You mean, I'm playing the role of Bon in this book? I'm...IN THE STORY?" Bonnie got excited.

"Yep, just expect a few minor tweaks and some modern upgrades." Chica shrugged.

Bonnie couldn't believe it, he was inside his favorite childhood story. But wait...if he was the hero...then that meant...uh-oh.

"Uh...I guess this means I'm gonna have to go on a dangerous trip to the castle fighting enemies along the way huh?" Bonnie sighed.

"Most likely, but hey, ye get to be a knight." Foxy said.

"A knight...yeah..." Bonnie's ears dropped.

"What's wrong?" Chica asked.

"It's just that...well..."

Bonnie began to explain everything that happened earlier that day and how he'd use the knight armor to fight in a boxing ring. This seemed to upset Foxy while Chica giggled.

"You fool, no wonder you got attacked for that." Chica shook her head.

"Ye are insulting this era lad." Foxy face-palmed.

"I'm sorry okay, look...I really want to make it up to the others...but I guess I got to do this first." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, maybe you'll learn a few things along the way...like how much harder it is to be an actual knight." Foxy said.

"Pfft, I've got this." Bonnie smirked.

Foxy and Chica roll their eyes.

"Anyways, your journey starts today, we don't want her to start sending out her servants and putting other people in danger...despite how long she's been Queen, her actual takeover his been pretty slow, which is why some villages haven't been affected yet. But I fear she'll speed it up knowing someone like you has just challenged her. Seriously why did you do that?" Chica asked.

"Well I wasn't going to stand there and let her insult me or something." Bonnie shrugged.

"My sister is stronger than she looks Bonnie, I learned that the hard way when I tried to change her mind. She was never nice to me, always trying to be better than me, humiliate me and boast about it. I started to question if she ever cared about me. Apparently not since she didn't allow me to join her and forced me to stay in this village doing hard work. That time I tried to stop her, she beat me so badly I thought I was gonna die...kinda like how ye said I was hit by ye and a car in your world." Foxy said.

"Don't remind me." Bonnie's voice trembled.

"Sorry lad, but she probably just went easy on ye. Next time...mercy will never come. Now come on, I'll show ye the perfect armor I've been working on, I am a blacksmith after all. If I was a wizard like Chica, it'd be much easier." Foxy said.

And so the trio walked down to Foxy's room where inside were a few sets of armor hanging on a wall. Bonnie noticed a set of armor that looked like the one he used.

"Let me guess, that one?"

"Exactly, looks like the one you described doesn't it? Try it on!"

"I hope I don't get stuck again."

And so Bonnie started to put the suit on, making sure none of it was too tight. When he was finished, he looked at himself in a mirror, he looked the same way he did with it on in his world. And like usual he had the visor down so know one could see his face.

"Nice...it fits perfectly, I look so amazing!" Bonnie started to flex much to the other's amusement.

"Alright lad enough, it's time for your powers." Foxy said.

"Powers?"

Chica came closer to him before touching his arms. She started to glow blue and so did Bonnie for a brief moment.

"What just happened?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh just a little upgrade, thank my wizard powers for that. With this upgrade, you can now summon the book and also electricity powers. Also we've given you jet boosters in your feet to run faster. Now I want you to clench your fists tightly." Chica said.

Bonnie did so and electricity circled around the fists.

"Nice...this should come in handy." Bonnie said.

"Good, I think you're all set. Since you've read that book many times, surely you know a few things you'll be up against." Chica said.

"I think so, I still can't believe I'll be the hero this time. But...just for this one time. Afterwards. I want to return home to my brother and the friends I have left. I don't have plans on staying longer than I need to. I guess I can consider this punishment for my attitude towards the others...it's time to see what being a knight truly is." Bonnie said.

"That's the spirit lad, give Mangle a good punch for her brother."

"I sure will."

"And don't worry, I'll be with you in your mind. Perhaps provide you with some tips if I must." Chica said.

"Thanks, well I better get going!" Bonnie said.

Before he could leave, Foxy grabbed his arm.

"Wait Bonnie!"

"Huh?"

Foxy then pulled out his pirate sword and gave it to him.

"Just in case, ye never know." Foxy shrugged.

"Thanks Foxy, and I know you're not my Foxy...but I still wanted to say, thanks for giving me another chance."

Foxy smiled and tilted his head. Then he hugged Bonnie.

"No problem lad, I know the other me would be happy to be around you again." Foxy said.

While they couldn't see it, Bonnie was blushing under the visor. The sword then changed into particles of energy and they disappeared inside the armor.

"The sword will be added to the few items you can summon." Chica said.

"Got it, let's get this over with! You'll be calling me a true knight sooner than you think."

Foxy and Chica nodded as Bonnie pounded a fist into his hand. Meanwhile, high on top of a large hill stood a large white and pink castle that could see over most of the kingdom. A large gate and steel walls were built all around the castle. Inside, the floors were all marble or carpet, many doors filled the hallways, pictures of Mangle and Foxy's family scattered around the walls including massive windows. In the far back was the throne room where Queen Mangle herself was addressing her two main servants, the third one stood next to Queen Mangle's throne.

One of the knights was a bear covered in black knight armor with some brown streaks in certain areas. A metal top-hat and bowtie were fused to the armor. The bear's blue eyes are the only part of the bear that could be seen through the v-shaped hole in the visor. Sharp metal claws ended his metal hands. For the second knight. he was a bunny that wore light blue armor with a few black streaks, like the bear, only the bunny's green eyes could be seen through it's visor. The third knight was wearing gold and yellow armor and had a grill-like visor with green eyes illuminated inside. He also had metal boxing gloves like Bonnie. Mangle was addressing the bear and the light blue bunny.

"This new bunny in town isn't as weak as I expected, but he was a fool thinking he could challenge someone like me. He got easy if it wasn't for that wizard. I want you two to find her and that new purple bunny. He goes by the name...Bonnie." Queen Mangle said.

The two nod and proceed out of the throne room to start their mission. Mangle turned to the golden-armored bunny.

"Bonnie will never win...I will be victorious. And nothing will stop me from ruling this kingdom." Mangle evilly laughed.

"Yes my lord." The bunny nodded.

But underneath the visor, the bunny looked pissed.

 _"Things are gonna change around here, you won't be a queen for long..."_

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 _ **Now what could this bunny be plotting to do? Also, who exactly were the other two knights now ordered to kill Bonnie and Chica? Looks like Bonnie's adventure will start out being as complicated as his mind was when he first arrived. Will he make it to the castle? STAY TUNED!**_


	3. Looking Familiar

Chapter 3: Looking familiar

Using his jet boosters, Bonnie was able to skate across the terrain quickly. He traversed through the deep forest which looked like there was no end in sight. He needed to be careful though. Who knew what tricks or traps could be waiting further in the forest. Bonnie summoned the book and skipped to the chapter where the hero had to cross through a forest. Chica spoke with him telepathically.

"Needing help already?" Chica asked.

"No...just refreshing my memory. So far nothing seems to be going on...I'll be at the castle in no time. By the way, can't you just teleport me to the castle to end this already?" Bonnie asked.

"Not a wise decision, knowing her, she's bound to have defenses up and ready, you'll be killed as soon as you are at least 3 feet from the gates." Chica said.

"Oh...and inside would be a lot worse?"

"Yep. Plus I need to save most of my energy for a later time."

"Damn..."

Bonnie skated past a few trees and dodged a few large rocks hoping for an exit. He was surprised that no one was around. Putting the book away, he soon came to what looked like some kind of cliff.

"Whoa, gotta stop." Bonnie said.

"No keep going!" Chica said.

"WHAT? THAT'S A CLIFF!" Bonnie screamed.

"Or is it?" Chica said.

Reaching what he thought was a cliff, was actually a steep hill. He easily slid down the hill slipping past more trees and rocks. At the bottom was a wooden gate blocking the way back to flat land.

"Huh, I bet I can punch right through." Bonnie balled his gloved fists.

"Hope so." Chica said.

With a loud smash, Bonnie punched straight through the gate and kept going faster and faster. Up ahead were a few tight bends in the trail as it started to get hilly. Bonnie jumped around on the turns like he was skateboarding, but Chica was getting annoyed.

"Must you really do that?" Chica asked.

"Of course!" Bonnie said.

"You fool."

"..."

Eventually the path became straight again and up ahead was a gap in the land, if he were to fall, there was nothing but darkness so who knows what was down there. Bonnie jumped across, but it wasn't enough speed.

"AAHHH! NO I WON'T MAKE IT!" Bonnie yelled.

"FOXY'S SWORD!" Chica yelled.

Bonnie summoned the sword and stabbed it into the surface of the land on the other side. Seeing it stuck in, Bonnie pulled himself up and breathed heavily. He couldn't believe how close to death he was.

"Man that was...terrifying."

"And we've only just begun."

"Ugh...this wasn't in the book."

"Things change."

"I hate change sometimes."

Grabbing the sword and letting it absorb back into his armor, he continued on wondering what else there was for him to run into. He could sense some kind of disturbance...it sounded like Chica was whispering something.

"Chica? You alright up there?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah...just a little worried." Chica sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll defeat Queen Mangle and save this kingdom. It worked in the book...so it will be the same now."

"I hope you're right. Hey, I'm sensing trouble up ahead."

"Another gap? Dead end?"

"No...someone..."

Bonnie looked into the distance to see the path divided, but it was hard to see further up the paths due to large bushes in the way. Suddenly someone appeared jumping off of one of the tress and landing in the way. Bonnie screeched to a halt.

"Whoa...is that...Freddy?"

It was the black-armored bear knight with the blue glowing eyes. He stood there wielding his sword.

"HALT THERE INTRUDER! YOU WON'T GET AWAY THAT EASILY!" The bear shouted.

Bonnie was surprised...this was definitely not the Freddy he grew to hate...then again, he yelled like Freddy. He had to admit though, he chose some pretty sweet armor.

"Yo Freddy, what's the deal?" Bonnie called out.

"THAT'S SIR FREDDY TO YOU! I'VE BEEN ORDERED TO STOP YOU FROM GETTING TO THAT CASTLE! THIS FOREST SHALL BE YOUR GRAVE!" Freddy swung his sword threateningly.

Chica knew all about him and had to help out.

"Bonnie listen, Sir Freddy is one of the most deadliest of Mangle's servants. It's no use fooling around with him, he takes everything seriously. Trust me, this fight will be brutal." Chica warned.

"Hah, it's just like back home then. I'll be enjoying this." Bonnie sneered.

"Where's your sword?" Sir Freddy asked.

"Um...I have a pirate sword if that counts." Bonnie shrugged.

"Wait a minute, so Queen Mangle was right. You must be that legendary fisticuffs knight Bonnie. Hah, a fool like you wouldn't know how to use a sword no matter what." Sir Freddy figured.

This made Bonnie angry, no one dissed Foxy's sword here or back in his world. Knowing him for years, Bonnie knew Foxy loved to be a pirate, and had the hook, eye-patch and sword to prove it.

"Look bear, don't diss Foxy's sword like that."

"ENOUGH CHATTER! IT'S TIME TO END YOUR QUEST FOR GOOD!" Sir Freddy said.

Much to Bonnie's surprise, Freddy was a quick runner and zipped behind a tree, Bonnie followed him.

"UGH, STOP HIDING!" Bonnie shouted.

Suddenly out the corner of his eye, Sir Freddy came at him from the side slashing his sword. Bonnie managed to block the swipe with an arm before summoning Foxy's sword. Bonnie and Freddy's swords clashed several times before Freddy punched him hard in the helmet, Bonnie actually felt the pressure. Freddy wasted no time slashing at him again and managed to trip Bonnie onto the ground.

"Hmph, that was too easy, what a waste of energy. " Sir Freddy shook his head.

"It's not over yet...I promise you that." Bonnie got up.

"Oh really? You are a fool, you cannot defeat me." Sir Freddy said.

"Not with swordsmanship I'll admit...but fisticuffs however..."

Bonnie quickly dashed at Sir Freddy and sent a wicked haymaker into Sir Freddy's face, then spin-kicked him to the ground.

"Ugh...lucky shot." Sir Freddy said.

"You should stay down."

"Not likely bunny."

The two squared off again, before dashing straight at each other, a thunderous boom shook the forest. Even Foxy could almost hear it from the cabin. Both knights were propelled into trees, but Bonnie acted on instinct and bounced off the tree with his feet and double-punched Freddy who was trying to get up. Freddy swung his metal claws at Bonnie who jumped back, then the bear lunged at Bonnie tackling him to the ground where they roll around punching each other. Bonnie finally head-butts him and gets up quickly. Freddy becomes enraged and charges at him starting a brief fist-fight. But Bonnie's electric powers kick in and one final electric punch knocks Sir Freddy hard to the ground defeated and knocked out.

"Hah...that was fun." Bonnie put his hands on his hips.

"That was luck since you had those skills." Chica said.

"Yeah, yeah, come on let's get out of here, which way shall we go?"

"The path on the right is actually a shortcut, but it's boarded up."

"Heh, well a shortcut doesn't sound too bad, anything to get out of this forest already. Besides, maybe there's some place to rest...I mean I'm a little tired after that scuffle."

"There's a village not far from here, this shortcut shall get us there quickly. Think you can punch through the wooden boards?"

"Sure thing!"

POW!

Bonnie broke through the wooden boards and skated through. Meanwhile, up in the castle. Mangle and the golden-armored bunny walked down a hallway. The knight was barely listening to Mangle's constant bragging.

"I know for sure we'd never have to worry about that pathetic fool trying to break in here. No doubt my guards are tearing him to shreds." Mangle said.

"How can you be so sure?" The bunny asked.

Mangle stopped and stared him down.

"What do you mean? You really think that fake knight could ever defeat my servants, the ones who I've trained for years? Hah, it's impossible." Queen Mangle scoffed.

"Whatever you say..."

Mangle could sense the bunny was fooling around and got in front of him.

"Is there something you'd like to say... Sir Springtrap?" Mangle growled.

She even flipped up his visor revealing fully his greenish-yellow eyes while Mangle's yellow eyes pierced into his.

"No my lord, I'm just thinking of a possibility." Sir Spring shrugged.

"Well know that it's a possibility that will never happen. You know you're lucky I let you talk freely more than the others...just don't take too much of an advantage of it. It can turn things around quickly." Mangle growled.

Sir Spring nodded.

"Good, now then...I'll be taking a little nap. Don't bother me!"

Mangle left for her room while Sir Spring stuck his tongue out at her from inside the helmet.

"Bitch." He whispered.

Sir Spring needed to know more about this bunny, and find him. But who could he go to? He looked up at the pictures on the wall and had an idea.

"He could help."

Back with Bonnie he was racing through a small dark cave hoping to god no large insects were inside...especially spiders, he hated spiders. Nothing else seemed to be inside but a few rocks and piles of wood were everywhere. Suddenly he could hear something rolling in this distance.

"What's that?" Bonnie asked.

"The mines must be active again, there may be a mine kart that can help us get out of here faster."

"But, railroads didn't exist back then, nor are they in the book."

"Remember when I said some things were modified for modern involvement, well now with you here, the kingdom has changed a bit, and railroads now exist."

"Oh sweet, let's go find them."

Traveling a bit farther, they find 2 sets of tracks and some mine carts traveling on their own to and from the tunnels on the side.

"I sense the cart heading forwards is the right way." Chica pointed out.

"Well let's hitch a ride, time to get off my feet." Bonnie smirked.

Bonnie hopped in and gave the cart of push and it started to move.

"So...do you know if this is truly safe?" Bonnie asked.

"Why didn't you ask before you got in?"

"Oops...well is it?"

"You're about to find out!"

"Huh? AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The rails took a large drop and into a large underground area where other mine carts were racing around below. Bonnie ended up going around tight turns, and jumped a few gaps. The cart would sometimes tip onto one side and Bonnie would have to put his weight on the opposite side. Bonnie could hear Chica laughing.

"CHICA THIS IS NOT FUNNY!"

"OH IT IS!" Chica laughed.

Bonnie wanted to punch his own head to shut Chica up, but there was no point. Up ahead was a dead end.

"JUMP DOWN TO THAT RAIL, THIS ARMOR WAS MADE FOR GRINDING ON RAILS!" Chica said.

"That sounds good!"

Bonnie jumped out of the kart and fell down onto a rail below, his feet hit the rail and he grinds on it into the distance. It seemed to be stuck to his feet like a magnet. Bonnie looked to see another cart catching up.

"Ah no, it's gonna hit me!"

"Smash it!" Chica said.

Bonnie waited as the cart got closer before slamming an electric fist into it destroying it completely. Bonnie continued to grind on the rail around some turns and drops before he saw a ledge with another boarded up path.

"Looks like my way out!" Bonnie said.

He jumped off the rail and boosted into the boards punching through and landing safely on his feet.

"Remind me not to go on a roller-coaster for awhile." Bonnie rubbed his head.

"A what?"

"Nevermind."

Bonnie traveled through what he thought was the exit, only to come across another ledge. Down below was a large stream of water, heading into the darkness ahead. Bonnie was starting to get thirsty, but he definitely wasn't going to drink this water.

"I hope we're almost to the village, I keep thinking we're getting deeper and deeper into the planet itself, next thing you know we'll be at the core." Bonnie said.

"We're almost there."

Just then Chica materialized into her physical form and smirked.

"I loved to slide down this as a child." Chica said.

"You? Slide down this? Why?"

"Because it was fun, there's nothing dangerous about it."

"So you've been here before?"

"Of course."

Suddenly they heard a voice.

"Wizard Chica? Is that you?"

Both turn to see a smaller golden bunny walking next to them. Bonnie gasped...it looked like a younger version of Springtrap.

"Oh hello Plush, I assume you're out exploring again?"

"Yeah, trying to find some interesting treasure...nothing so far. Who's that?

"This is Sir Bonnie. We're traveling to the castle to defeat Queen Mangle!" Chica asked.

"WHOA COOL! I'd want to see that, but I'm not trying to get killed. Hey uh you wouldn't by chance be heading to the village too are ya?" Plush asked.

"Indeed, let me guess you want us to take you there." Bonnie asked.

"Of course! But man look at that water."

Plush walked closer to the edge and peered down.

"Watch out Plush!" Bonnie said.

"Oh don't worry, I'm fi-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Plush loses his balance and falls into the water below and gets dragged into the darkness.

"NO! PLUSH!"

"AFTER HIM!"

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Uh-oh, Plush is in trouble! Now Bonnie and Chica must race through the waters to catch up before it's too late! But also, what exactly is Sir Springtrap up to? Will Mangle ever find out...eh probably not. Bonnie is only half-way done with his quest...can he finish it? STAY TUNED!**_


	4. A Hero's Shadow

Chapter 4: A Hero's Shadow

Bonnie and Chica were forced to leap into the water and landed on their feet, but Chica began to float in the air instead. Bonnie tried to keep his balance as they raced through the river that seemed to go deeper and deeper into the darkness, they could hear Plush's cries for help.

"Be careful Bonnie, it's important for you to stay on both feet, you see those springs over there, they can help you speed up!" Chica pointed out.

Bonnie saw what looked like glowing parts of the river, racing towards them he gained a boost of speed and could hear Plush's cries getting closer. Like the hills and mine cart rails before, the river itself had a few sharp bends and even ramps. It was hard to tell if they were going lower into the ground or eventually would rise up to the surface.

"Chica, how much farther is this river?"

"Not that much left, but we need to get to him quickly!" Chica said.

The two continued to hit all the boosters and could now see Plush up ahead. Plush could swim, but not when he was being dragged in rushing water. Chica managed to catch up to Plush and held out a gloved hand.

"TAKE MY HAND PLUSH!" Chica yelled.

Plush tried but the constant turning of the river was getting in the way. Chica then took off her wizard hat and held it out for him to grab. Plush's golden fingers were just a few inches from reaching the tip of the hat, when suddenly the river take a sudden drop and Plush falls down. Chica, being able to float, halted in the air.

"NO!"

"CHICA!" Plush yelled.

Bonnie came racing straight towards Chica and couldn't stop in time slamming into Chica and they both go falling down as well. Turns out they were falling down an underground waterfall and below was a pond. Bonnie stretched his arms behind him and fell faster towards Plush, grabbing him before they splashed into the pond, Chica of course floating next to it. Surfacing, Plush had to spit out water.

"Ugh...phew, thanks Bonnie." Plush smiled.

"No problem kid...well...my armor is soaked now." Bonnie sighed.

"Well we made it through all that...the village should be just up that little path." Plush said.

As they got out of the water, Bonnie finally decided to ask Plush the big question.

"So Plush, why do you look so much like Springtrap? He's my brother from my world." Bonnie said.

"Oh actually, my full name is Plushtrap, and Springtrap is my older brother here. I haven't seen him for awhile, he told me before he left that he was on some mission, secretly planning to kill Queen Mangle I believe." Plush said.

"Whoa...looks like we better give him some assistance then." Bonnie said.

Suddenly they hear a rumbling and the ground vibrates.

"What's happening?" Bonnie asked.

"This land commonly has a very small earthquake, it only affects this area, people have died in the forest from these earthquakes causing trees to fall on them. We better get going through this last tunnel." Chica said.

Chica absorbed herself back into Bonnie's head and Bonnie raced with Plush into the tunnel, up ahead were large rocks and falling piles of dirt. Electrifying his fists, he starts to punch through the rocks at incredible speed. Eventually he came to a uphill-like part of the tunnel and skated up with his jet boosters. Behind them, some of the tunnel was already collapsing. But Bonnie makes it in time when they blast out of a hole and into the air. Bonnie looks behind him to see they had exited the bottom of a mountain. In front of them were a few large buildings starting on one end of the village. Bonnie bounced off one of the buildings and landed on the ground safely.

"Phew, that was close!" Bonnie said.

He sat Plush down just as Chica materialized into view again.

"More like amazing!" Plush cheered.

"I'll say, you're definitely proving yourself as a true knight. But you still have more to do...but why not a break?" Chica asked.

"Sure, so everyone here knows you're a wizard right?" Bonnie asked.

"Yep, no worries. Though I'd flip up your visor just in case."

"Sure."

"Come on, let's go see if my friends are here." Plush said.

"Who would they be?" Bonnie asked.

"They are these 3 bears who are the brothers of Freddy."

Bonnie froze. So here Freddy also had brothers? Were they Nightmare, Fredbear and some extra bear?

"What do they look like?"

"They looked just like Freddy...only more nightmarish, they're about my height."

So the bears weren't Nightmare or Fredbear? Strange.

"Let's go get something to eat, I know you're hungry." Chica said.

"Alright, but I don't have the currency used in this time."

"Trust me, everything is free for a knight."

"Sweet."

Meanwhile back at Foxy's cabin, Foxy was enjoying a nice little nap, unaware of the sudden danger about to come. A knock came at his door and he woke up with a startle.

"Ugh...this is not a good time. It better be good." Foxy groaned.

Opening the door, he's suddenly shoved backwards by a golden knight. Foxy nearly falls onto the ground but manages to keep his balance and examines the knight.

"Who are ye? What do ye want?" Foxy asked.

"The name's Sir Springtrap, I'm looking for a purple bunny named Bonnie, surely you've seen him." Sir Spring snarled.

Foxy pretended to look confused.

"Um...not really lad. Maybe ye got the wrong person." Foxy shrugged.

Sir Spring grabs Foxy by the throat.

"DON'T PLAY GAMES! I NEED TO FIND HIM NOW! Mangle already told me that Chica has taken him away, no doubt she would've came here!" Sir Spring said.

"Argh, like I'm gonna tell ye."

Foxy swung his hook out of desperation to be let free but Sir Spring knocked his arm away before getting sucker-punched to the ground, it felt like a brick had slammed into Foxy's face. He sat there rubbing his cheek when Spring stood over him.

"You gonna tell me now? Or does this have to get ugly?" Sir Spring clenched his metal fists.

Foxy spat out a tooth before answering with a sigh.

"He's on his way to the castle, but I don't know where he could currently be. Maybe try the next village over, all I did was give him armor and Chica went with him. That's all that happened!" Foxy explained.

"It better be, I plan to find him." Sir Spring said.

"Whatever, now can an ol' fox get some sleep around here?" Foxy said grumpily.

Sir Spring slipped out of the cabin and into the forest. After his share of sprinting through the forest, he came across Sir Freddy who was just gaining consciousness.

"Hmm, it seems this bunny is much stronger than I thought. Then again, Freddy was always useless." Sir Spring shrugged.

Sir Freddy got up and looked around seeing Spring.

"Springtrap, where did the bunny go?" Freddy asked.

"Possibly to the village. I'm going to go look for him." Spring said.

"No way! I will."

"Oh really?"

Spring clenched his fists tightly summoning a blast of fire around his arms, Freddy immediately backed away.

"Nevermind, I'll just head back to the castle." Freddy said.

"I thought so." Spring snarled.

Spring then teleports away while Freddy decides to take the long path back. With Bonnie, he, Chica and Plush found a few stands with some food that Bonnie didn't mind eating. He was especially eager to eat a bag of carrots he found and more pizza. Plush invited them to eat over at the house that he shared with the three bears. Upon arrival, the bears were surprised to see him.

"Ah Plush, find anything interesting in the caves?" One asked.

"Well besides Wizard Chica and Sir Bonnie, nope."

The bears waved to Chica and then looked at Bonnie.

"Whoa...a real knight, in our house?" Another bear asked.

Bonnie saw that the bears did look like Freddy. They were brown with tophats, bowties and permanent black eyes with white pupils, but their pupils were different colors. Bonnie finally took off his helmet and wiped his forehead.

"Man, I'm surprised I'm not sweating in this thing." Bonnie sighed.

"Good thing huh?" Chica asked.

"Yeah, so how do you guys live here without an adult?" Bonnie asked

"I keep them safe." Chica cut in.

"I see, well I think we should eat already." Bonnie said eyeing the carrots.

Awhile later, Plush was chatting with the bears at his house while Bonnie and Chica continued to walk around the village. Many of the buildings were tall and expansive. But Bonnie could still see Queen Mangle's castle far in the distance. Many of the villagers waved at him and he waved back smiling big under his helmet.

"Wow...this place is pretty cool. Nothing amazing like my city, but still cool, no offense." Bonnie said.

"None taken, say Bonnie, do you believe your friends will forgive you?"

"I doubt it, the only ones who can would be Mangle, Springtrap and Foxy himself. I never did like the others much anyways. They were so boring, didn't appreciate what I liked to do. I think Spring was right though, it's much harder being a knight than just using the armor for boxing. I mean we almost died in those caves, we went for a mine cart ride, and I raced through a river trying to save Plush, I wouldn't have much courage or care if I was back home. This experience is helping me I guess." Bonnie said.

"Maybe so, and to be honest, wasting medieval armor for something such as boxing is pretty stupid I'll admit." Chica teased.

"Ugh...I get it."

They passed by a stand selling a few string guitars...it reminded Bonnie of his electric guitar back home. Now he wished he had it with him.

"I miss my guitar, I would love to play some music." Bonnie said.

"You ever tried string guitar?" Chica asked.

"Yes, when I was little...but electric didn't exist back then...unless."

Seeing the owner was occupied, he grabbed one of the string guitars and gripped it tightly. He thought back to what his guitar looked like, red, white and pretty big. He remembered all times he'd play for Spring who loved to hear him play. Bonnie's electricity powers began to sprang up and surround the guitar. A bright light consumed it for a few seconds, and when it was over, Bonnie and Chica gasped, the string guitar had turned into Bonnie's electric guitar.

"Whoa...it's my guitar!" Bonnie said.

"Interesting...maybe it could come in handy." Chica thought.

"It sure will, in fact I can even show how good I am, it even came with this pick." Bonnie held it up.

Bonnie was about to play a bit when they hear screaming coming from behind them. People were running around as one of the buildings had caught fire, someone in knight armor stepped out...a bunny.

"Huh? Who's that?" Bonnie asked.

Summoning the book, he flipped through a few chapters but didn't recognize this scene at all. Chica closed the book for him.

"This wasn't a scene in the book, but it's someone from it." Chica said.

Heading over towards the mess, Bonnie started to recognize the armor...and his heart skipped a beat. He looked at the cover of the book, the back at the figure.

"He's got the light blue armor...Chica don't tell me..."

"Yes Bonnie, I was hoping we wouldn't run into him, but with your interference in the story, the hero's role was switched to evil. He has turned into a shadow of himself." Chica said.

Bonnie watched as the armored bunny turned towards them, fists clenched and raised up. The hero of the book, Bon the bunny, was now an evil shadow creature bent on destroying Bonnie.

"So it's my fault?" Bonnie asked.

"Unintentionally, you didn't know." Chica rubbed his shoulder.

"No...I can't fight my own hero. He inspired me to wear the armor, to fight in it."

"Then again, he sent the wrong message to you. Your brother and your ex-friends say it's your attitude...and Bon here continued to lead you into that mentality. Being part of this story, I know Bon enough to know that he's likes to do nothing but piss off people so he can fight him, yet still does good by saving people. The book doesn't tell you the whole story, after saving the kingdom, not many people treated him with respect, so out of anger he managed to revive the queen and serve her. Now you must defeat him, which will at the same time...hopefully teach you the lesson everyone back home wants you to learn. It's fun to goof off and tease others when they do something funny, but to do it harshly and pick fights is someone you shouldn't be. It will only drive you insane. That's probably what your Foxy wanted for a long time, and never told you...he shouldn't have to. So fight it, fight your old self...which is what Bon is now." Chica explained.

Bonnie looked back at his "Hero", he could see inside the armor that Bon had large green eyes bent to look angry. Looks like he had no choice, but he figured Chica was right. Bonnie deep down wanted his friends' forgiveness. But even if it wasn't achieved, at least he tried.

"ALRIGHT BON, YOU BETTER STOP TERRORIZING THE TOWN! I CAN EASILY STOP YOU!" Bonnie yelled.

"Hmph, you're supposed to be the hero this time? Pathetic! You won't stand a chance! You'll be joining Queen Mangle before ya know it." Bon scoffed.

Bonnie growled...he longer needed Bon as an inspirational hero...his brother was more inspirational than this bunny could ever be.

"Try to hit me then." Bonnie said.

Bon nodded and sprinted at Bonnie with a fist, but Bonnie blocks the punch and the next before kicking Bon back. Chica stood up to the side with the other villagers. Bon tried again going for his face but Bonnie blocked it again before punching Bon twice in the face and then an uppercut. Chica thought Bon was rather weak, that or Bonnie's inner rage was taking over. Bonnie then summoned his guitar and electrified it.

"Bonnie what are you doing to it?" Chica asked.

"Just watch." Bonnie said.

Instead of ruining the guitar, it overcharged its power and Bonnie started to rock out on it. The music became louder and so strange to the villagers, but Chica was enjoying it. The faster and louder he played, the more power started to circulate around the guitar. Bon stood there confused before a large ray of energy blasted out of the guitar and crashed into Bon, his armor starting to crack more and more until it exploded and Bon in sent backwards and onto the ground in pain. Bonnie continued to jam on the guitar for another minute earning applause from the villagers. He could be heard all the way to the forest and at the castle where Queen Mangle woke up with a jolt.

"Who be making that strange noise?" Mangle wondered.

Just then Sir Freddy came in panting. Queen Mangle scoffed seeing Freddy's dented up armor.

"Hmph, I assume you lost to that bunny." Mangle said.

"I'm sorry my lord, but he was a lot stronger than I thought. And now he's wearing armor...I think Springtrap is still looking for him." Sir Freddy explained.

"It seems so, I guess I really did underestimate him. No matter, even if he makes it here, he won't win. Heh, I'm still not over that thing he mentioned about falling out of the sky." Mangle chuckled.

"But have you even seen him before? I don't recall ever seeing a bunny like him before. Maybe he did come from somewhere else." Sir Freddy suggested.

Mangle looked out her window at the sky, nothing but a few clouds. She then examined her armored claws for a moment before balling them into fists.

"If it's true, I'll simply find a way up there to stop people from coming. I would need to capture that wizard, no doubt she's helping him on his pointless journey, I look forward to pummeling this bunny and bring him to his knees." Mangle growled.

Sir Freddy looked a little unsure...but nodded. Back in the village, Bonnie finally ended his little tune and walked towards the defeated ex-hero. Without the armor, he looked just like in the book, blue with bright green eyes and some red blushes and freckles.

"Sorry Bon, but your days as a hero are over. You represent what I used to be towards my friends, but I'm gonna change...and you will deal with it." Bonnie growled.

Bonnie raised a metal fist but Bon only winced. Chica came over quickly.

"Bonnie he's not worth it, just let him go! He's back to normal."

"Normal for him, but not for me."

Chica still pushed Bonnie away while Bon still looked panicked. Chica turned to him.

"Bon, if I were you, I'd change your attitude before you get killed. You now have a lot to make up for after joining Mangle all these years. Besides, don't you think Mangle has only been using you?" Chica said.

"Huh?" Bon was confused.

"You'll figure it out, come Bonnie, we must continue our mission." Chica said.

Bonnie sent Bon a death glare before they left the village, hoping to tell Plush and the bears about their success later. Bon was left alone to think while the other villagers went back to their duties.

 _ **Back in Bonnie's world...**_

Springtrap woke up feeling the need to pee. He quickly checked the clock: 4:00 AM. Then he sprinted to the bathroom to settle his business. Afterwards, he walked back and got curious enough to peek in Bonnie's room...but Bonnie wasn't there.

"Bonnie? Brother are you okay?" Spring asked.

He saw that the bed was cold, so Bonnie had been gone for awhile. Then he saw the book laying on the floor.

"Huh? Why is this still out?" Spring asked.

Suddenly, the book began to glow again and turn without Spring's help.

"Huh? What the hell?"

Reaching the middle of the book, the portal opened again and Spring started to get sucked in.

"NO! STOP! AAAAHHHH! BONNIE! HELP ME! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

But it was too late, Spring is sucked inside and the book slams to the ground, the glow fading away...

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Looks like now Springtrap has been sent to the other world as well. How will this affect Medieval Springtrap? Will Modern Springtrap catch up with Bonnie? And where did Medieval Springtrap go to? All this including the final battle with Queen Mangle will be told in the final chapter! STAY TUNED!**_


	5. A True Knight

Chapter 5: A True Knight

 _ **Back in the book...**_

With the castle getting closer, Bonnie knew it was now or never. Chica smiled big as she could sense Bonnie's happiness. Between them and the castle was a very long bridge built above a large lake. Over the years it has started to break apart and any heavy object would cause it to collapse. Bonnie and Chica could see the bridge up ahead after walking along a little trail away from the village.

"So Chica, have I proven myself?" Bonnie asked.

Chica smiled and closed her eyes...taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Yes Bonnie...you've shown bravery, passion and determination. From this day forth, you shall be known as Sir Bonnie, Knight of the Music." Chica announced.

Just as she said that...Bonnie's armor began to glow with a golden aura. Bonnie was lifted off the ground for a brief moment as musical notes began to appear all over his armor. When it was over, he looked around himself, even Chica was amazed.

"Whoa...this is cool. I really am Knight of the Music." Bonnie said.

"That guitar will really come in handy then, with that power being able to destroy's Bon's armor, the same can be done to Mangle...I hope." Chica worried.

"Relax, we got this covered." Bonnie scoffed.

"Your brother would be proud." Chica said.

Bonnie smiled, but his smile turns to a frown when they both see something in the sky forming, it looked like another portal. It was hovering over the castle.

"Whoa, is that a way out? Chica did you do that?"

"No...Mangle couldn't have done that either...unless the book has become corrupted from bringing in modern people and objects...it's going haywire." Chica started to panic.

"Hey who's that?"

They both see someone falling from the portal screaming. Bonnie recognized that scream and gasped.

"NO!"

"What Sir Bonnie?"

"IT'S MY BROTHER SPRINGTRAP!" Bonnie yelled.

Springtrap found himself heading straight for the roof of the castle. Queen Mangle and Sir Freddy had saw the portal open and saw him fall down just as the portal closes.

"What should we do?" Freddy asked.

"I got an idea." Mangle said.

Springtrap braced for impact as he crashes onto glass ceiling section of the castle, but barely received any pain. He landed right in the throne room and groaned.

"Ugh...that hurt less than I thought." Spring said.

As he focused his vision, he spotted pink armored feet in front of him. Sitting up, he saw Queen Mangle staring him down.

"Huh? Mangle?"

"Ugh...like I told the other one...IT'S QUEEN MANGLE!"

Before Spring could speak up, Mangle sucker-punches him out-cold. Bonnie and Chica couldn't see Spring getting knocked out, they just heard the crash. Bonnie began to panic.

"WE NEED TO GET THERE NOW!" Bonnie yelled.

"THEN LET'S GO!" Chica said.

"Not so fast Sir Bonnie."

The two turn to the Sir Springtrap walking over. Chica backed away in fear.

"What the...Springtrap...you exist in this world too?" Bonnie asked.

"So it's true, you really are from another world. I assume the bunny that fell just now was your version of me, no doubt Mangle has captured him." Sir Spring looked up to the castle.

"Then I'll fight to save him, he's honestly the only person I got right now in my world. And I can't waste any time, you better not get in my way!" Bonnie balled his fists.

"How can you be so sure you can face her on your own?"

"I know I can, I made it this far haven't I? I'm not going to back down now." Bonnie growled.

"I see."

Chica then stepped forward.

"Spring just let us be. We don't have time for this. But you should be ashamed, you and Freddy, you both work for that sorry excuse for a ruler." Chica sneered.

"Who said I supported her? I knew she would fall at some point, I just didn't know when or who would do it. I couldn't have done it, knowing her power. It's too great for someone like this bunny to handle."

"OH SCREW OFF! I CAN DO THIS! AND I WILL, MY BROTHER IS TRAPPED THERE! I WILL SAVE HIM!" Bonnie got in his face.

"PROVE IT! Or else you'll doom us all."

Above, a thunderstorm was starting, lightning flashed around the sky, occasionally hitting the ground. Suddenly one lightning strike hits the bridge making it rumble.

"NO! THE BRIDGE!" Chica yelled.

"Come on Chica!" Bonnie yelled.

Chica absorbed into Bonnie and they took off skating onto the bridge, but Sir Springtrap followed him. Coming up beside him, the two bunnies looked at each other.

"Quit following me, if you're not here to fight me, get out of my way." Bonnie snarled.

"Maybe I am, only to see if you're truly worthy." Sir Spring said.

More lightning struck around the bridge, rain poured and the wind blew. The bridge began to shake and the bunnies skated faster, more holes formed in the ground and the bridge started to collapse behind them.

"NO TIME FOR STOPPING!" Bonnie said.

Suddenly Sir Spring takes a swing at Bonnie who ducks.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL? I'M TRYING NOT TO DIE HERE!" Bonnie yelled.

"I plan to prove you're not hero material." Sir Spring snarled.

"BRING IT!"

Bonnie electrified his fists and swung at Spring who dodged it but Bonnie jump towards Spring and kicked him in the head. Bonnie's electricity kicked in on his feet and blasted away from Spring who started to shoot fireballs from his hands.

"WHOA! HE CAN DO THAT?" Bonnie asked.

"Unfortunately, I'd stay away and focus on the castle." Chica said.

Bonnie continued to race across the long bridge, thoughts of his brother being tortured raced through his mind. Springtrap was a tough bunny, but if Mangle had extra powers, he would be defeated easily, and Bonnie wasn't going to let that happen. He dodged more fireballs that Sir Spring threw and found himself halfway across the bridge which was completely falling apart. Sir Spring tried to tackle Bonnie but the bunny boosts away faster with his electricity.

"Perhaps you're not as much of a weakling as I thought...but you're still a fool." Sir Spring said.

"Ugh...I'm no fool...I'm just an asshole." Bonnie smirked under the visor.

Before Spring could say anything, Bonnie turns around and punches the bunny with electricity just as the bridge collapses under him.

"NNNOOOO!" The golden bunny screamed.

But his hand is suddenly grabbed, he looked up to see Bonnie pulling him up.

"What? Why would you save me?" Sir Spring asked.

"Because I'm no killer that's for sure." Bonnie said.

Sir Spring said nothing as Bonnie pulled him to safety. They were on the other side of the lake and the bridge was completely gone now. Both bunnies look towards the castle which was blocked by the gate. Meanwhile inside, normal Springtrap had gained consciousness and saw he was bound and gagged by a wall. In front of him was Queen Mangle.

"Ah you're awake, finally." Mangle sneered.

Spring struggled against the rope that tied his hands behind his back but it was no use and Mangle chuckled.

"You fool, even if you got free, you would be no match for me." Mangle scoffed.

Springtrap had barely any idea what was going on, or why Mangle was dressed like a knight. From what he could tell, it was nothing good. He tried to speak over the tape on his mouth.

"Ah, you finally have something to say? It better be good bunny!" Mangle said.

She ripped the tape off making Spring wince from the pain and there were red spots around his mouth.

"Ugh, look, what's going on? Where am I?" Spring asked.

"Ah yes, well since I've finally seen it for myself, I will say that just like Bonnie, you fell from the sky into my kingdom. I am Queen Mangle, and you are my new servant, and a witness to your brother's brutal demise." Mangle smirked under the helmet.

"WHAT? NO WAY! I'll never let you do that. You better let me go right now!" Spring gritted his teeth.

"Or what? You have no authority over me. NO ONE EVER WILL! THIS IS KINGDOM IS MINE! MINE, MINE, MINE!" Mangle shouted.

"You sound like a little brat." Spring retorted.

Then Mangle punched him in the jaw, blood flying out of his mouth.

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH BEFORE I RIP IT OFF!"

Suddenly Sir Freddy came rushing into the room.

"MY LORD, BONNIE IS HEADING TOWARDS THE DOORS!" He shouted.

"BROTHER!" Springtrap yelled.

"QUIET!"

She angrily swiped at him with her sharp metal claws, but Spring turns around just for Mangle to rip the rope off his hands, much to her shock. Spring quickly got up and rubbed his wrists.

"Ugh...that was too tight ya know. NOW I'M MAD!"

Mangle growled before turning to Sir Freddy.

"STOP THEM! I'LL DEAL WITH THIS FOOL!" Mangle said.

"YES MY LORD!" Sir Freddy ran off.

Mangle turned to Spring who was cracking his knuckles.

"You really wanna do this? You have no armor after all." Mangle said.

"I'll keep you busy until my brother arrives to whoop you ass!"

"He won't make it."

"FUCK YOU!"

Springtrap and Queen Mangle charge straight at each other and in seconds a violent fight began. Back with Bonnie, Chica and Sir Spring, the three had just blasted through the main gate with their powers and were going to bust through the front door. Sir Freddy activated a shield around the castle just in time.

"Darn, the barrier is too strong for us to push through." Chica said.

"Well have to find some other way quickly." Sir Springtrap said.

"I'VE GOT IT!"

Bonnie summoned his guitar much to the other's confusion.

"What good is that?" Sir Spring asked.

"Trust me, it's worked before." Chica said.

"Cover your ears...if you want!" Bonnie shrugged.

Bonnie started to strum slowly on the guitar, then faster and faster. The vibrating waves of energy and electricity shot out of the guitar and hit the shield, the force pushed harder against the shield as it began to weaken. Sir Freddy watched from a window as Bonnie strummed even faster on his guitar and suddenly the shield shatters like glass.

"WHAT? HOW CAN THIS BE?" Sir Freddy shouted.

"KNOCK KNOCK QUEEN MANGLE! I'M COMING FOR YOU!" Bonnie yelled.

The three knock down the whole door where Sir Freddy is waiting.

"HALT! I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU GOT THIS FAR! BUT YOU ALL END HERE!" Sir Freddy growled.

"You wish!" Bonnie said.

Bonnie and Sir Spring raised their fists, even Chica did so ready to rumble for once. But suddenly, they heard the sound of rapid running. Before anyone could say anything, Blacksmith Foxy comes racing down another hallway and punches Sir Freddy hard in the helmet, nearly breaking his hand. Sir Freddy staggers to the side.

"Whoa...Foxy how did you get here?" Bonnie asked.

"Arr, I be following Sir Freddy here and hid easily. I know this castle inside and out...thought ye might need some help." Foxy shrugged.

"Thanks Foxy...here!"

Bonnie summoned Foxy's sword and handed it to him.

"Thank ye lad, ye three head on to the throne room. I'll handle Sir Fazfuck!" Foxy grinned.

"Will do." Bonnie said.

Sir Freddy pulled out his sword and his began to clash with Foxy's. Meanwhile, Springtrap and Queen Mangle were brawling in the throne room, but Springtrap was losing. With Springtrap not wearing any armor, he was getting bruises pretty badly from Mangle's metal fists and claws. He finally gets punched straight into the side of the throne.

"Aw what's the matter, losing already are we? Shame." Queen Mangle teased.

Springtrap wiped the blood from his nose and mouth. He had to keep fighting, for his brother. But thankfully he didn't have to fight no more when the three come barging in.

"ENOUGH QUEEN MANGLE! BROTHER ARE YOU ALRIGHT!"

"BONNIE?"

Bonnie raced to Springtrap and they hugged which Chica thought was very sweet and Sir Springtrap was surprised.

"So...that's me from the other world?" Sir Springtrap asked.

"Yep." Chica nodded.

Bonnie and Springtrap stop hugging and Bonnie slipped up his visor.

"Bonnie? Are you okay?" Springtrap asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. But are you? You took quite a beating." Bonnie said.

"I've been through worse, I'm just glad you're safe. Look we need to get out of here."

"I know, but after we finish off this bitch." Bonnie pointed to Mangle.

"Agreed."

Queen Mangle then turns to Chica and Sir Springtrap.

"SIR SPRINGTRAP! YOU DARE BETRAY ME? YOU TAKE THE SIDES OF THAT HORRID WITCH AND THAT PURPLE FOOL?" Mangle growled.

"I've been spying on you all these years, waiting for the time that a hero would emerge...that hero turned out to be Sir Bonnie, Knight of the Music!" Sir Springtrap said.

"Knight of the Music?" Mangle was confused.

"It's a long story, look Mangle you better surrender now!" Chica said.

"NEVER!"

Suddenly, Mangle charges up a large amount of energy and blasts it at everyone knocking them all to the ground. But Bonnie had expected this and only slid back instead of falling, this only irritated Mangle some more.

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH OF THIS! WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, I WILL DESTROY YOUR FRIENDS AND YOU WILL OBEY YOUR MASTER!" Mangle shouted.

"AS IF!" Bonnie scoffed putting his visor back down.

He banged his metal boxing gloves together sparking electricity. Mangle clenched her metal fists tightly with pink energy surrounding them.

"TIME TO END THIS!"

"BRING IT ON!"

Bonnie and Mangle lunge at each other, fists reeled back. And when their fists collide which each other's helmet, it sent a shockwave that everyone had braced for so no one got knocked down, all the castle windows shattered and the walls cracked. Bonnie and Mangle are propelled back, but Mangle sprints back at Bonnie and punches him. Bonnie punches her back twice and spin-kicks her away. Bonnie remembered all of his boxing moves and instinct took over. Mangle came back swinging two punches but Bonnie blocks them. But Mangle then swipes her claws across Bonnie's chest, then gave him an uppercut. Before Bonnie could attack, Mangle tackled him down and punched him several times in the face before Bonnie rolled them over so he was on top and pummeled Mangle in the face. Mangle kicks him off and two stand their ground.

"You fight better this time I'll give ya that. But you'll still lose." Mangle said.

"I never lose...just like I'll never lose my best friend." Bonnie whispered that last part.

Both charged up and lunged at each other, colliding with rapid fists flying back and forth in purple and pink blurs. Shockingly, none of their hits actually made contact since they were blocking and attacking at the same time. Everyone else looked back and forth between the two not able to tell who was winning.

"Is your brother normally this violent in your world?" Sir Springtrap asked his counterpart.

"Oh trust me, he gets crazier. Just watch." Springtrap said.

Chica started to get worried about Foxy and was about to excuse herself when Sir Freddy came running in battered and bruised both on his armor and on his actual body. Foxy looked less injured and was chasing him down.

"NO! STOP! NO MORE BLACKSMITH! JUST STOP!" Sir Freddy whimpered.

"AYE! NO ONES MESSES WITH A BLACKSMITH!" Foxy cheered.

Foxy sees the vicious fist-fight between Bonnie and Mangle and decides to pitch in. Taking his sword and lunges towards the back of Mangle and slams his sword down on her head.

"OW!" Mangle yelped.

Bonnie takes this chance to land a wicked-haymaker and send Mangle into Foxy who puts her in a headlock.

"THAT'S ENOUGH SIS!" Foxy yelled.

"GET OFF ME FOXY!" Mangle shouted.

"CAN'T DO THAT LASS!"

Mangle then elbows Foxy in the jaw before breaking loose and punching Foxy into a wall. Sir Freddy is so confused to understand what's going on, then he sees Chica, Springtrap and Sir Springtrap glaring at him. He immediately makes a decision.

"FUCK THIS SHIT! I'M DONE!" Sir Freddy yelled.

Sir Freddy strips himself of his armor and run straight out of the castle deciding to meet with his siblings back in the village where strangely the bad weather had stopped already. Mangle suddenly pounces on Foxy and punches him two more times.

"HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" Mangle shouted.

Foxy now had a black eye and blood dripping from his mouth. He spoke back to her with some blood spitting out.

"Go ahead and finish me sis. If it will make ye happy...there's no one else I'd rather die by. The same person who's...never cared about me all these years..." Foxy said.

That seemed to strike something in Mangle, her current raised fist starts to tremble. Foxy had started to cry, but he was also angry. Under her visor, Mangle's eyes started to change color and her mind began to scramble.

"Foxy I..."

"GET OFF ME!"

Foxy shoved her off him. This also struck something in Bonnie...the way Foxy felt here...was probably the way his ex-friends felt about him in his world. Nothing would have happened if he had just been a lot nicer to them. Instead he was nothing but a jerk, wanting to be the center of attention...wanting to fight with people...but at what cost? He remembered that with his inclusion in the story, he had knew the full truth of Bon, and like him, Mangle was what Bonnie wanted to change...and he needed to crush it.

"HEY MANGLE!"

Mangle turned to Bonnie and her anger towards him returned. Lunging at him, Bonnie suddenly summoned his guitar and slammed the bottom on the ground causing a wave of energy to wrap around him. Mangle jumped back as musical notes flew around Bonnie, his rage growing.

"Here it comes." Springtrap warned everyone.

Bonnie put the guitar into his playing position and raising his arm high, he strummed once hard on the strings sending a deadly blast of electricity into Mangle shocking her like never before. Distracted, Bonnie raced at her and bashed her head with the guitar so hard, her armor explodes sending everyone flying back.

"Did we finish it?" Springtrap asked.

As the smoke cleared, Mangle laid badly beaten and in a daze completely stripped of her armor which was scattered and broken on the floor. Foxy went to check on her.

"Ye alright?" Foxy asked.

Mangle regained focus and looked at her brother, but instead of angry or sad, she just looked confused. She looked at everyone before turning back to Foxy.

"Foxy...what happened? Where are we?" Mangle asked.

"HUH?" Everyone was baffled.

"Wait, what was the last thing you remember?" Foxy asked.

"I remember...touching some sword...and then...I'm here. Ugh, my head hurts...why am I in such pain?" Mangle rubbed her head.

"I think she's lying! She's trying to get out of this!" Bonnie accused her.

Mangle looked at Bonnie like he was crazy, then she turned to her sword which was sitting on the throne and she started to panic.

"NO! KEEP THAT AWAY FROM ME! IT'S EVIL!" Mangle backed away.

Everyone turned to the sword that was glowing red.

"But it's your sword." Foxy said.

"LIKE HELL IT IS! I'M NOT TOUCHING THAT! IT POSSESSED ME, NO DOUBT IT DID!" Mangle said.

Everyone was very confused, Mangle was not acting like her usual self...unless...

"Let me see your paw." Chica said.

Mangle held out a hand and Chica grabbed it sensing a little disturbance, she quickly recoiled back!

"She's telling the truth, I sensing a dark energy finally releasing from her body. This sword has been possessing her ever since she became queen." Chica said.

"So...how did you find it?" Bonnie asked.

Mangle looked over at Foxy who nodded. With a sigh and a tear slipping down her face, she explained.

"Ever since...our parents died...me and Foxy have been debating whether one of us should take charge of the kingdom. Neither of our parents got the chance to tell us who really deserved it. Foxy wanted to become a blacksmith instead, and so he suggested that I take the throne. I remembered our parents keeping a little room near here boarded up and I got curious. Checking it out, I found that sword. The last thing I remembered it grabbing it and it glowed red...and now I'm here. How long has it been?"

"5 years!" Sir Springtrap said.

"5 YEARS?" Mangle gasped.

"Well look on the bright side, we can destroy this sword and be done with it forever." Springtrap said.

"Isn't that right Chica? Uh Chica?"

They all turn to Chica who's holding the sword examining it and sensing how strong the energy was. Chica started to grip the sword tightly in her sharp talons. Bonnie came over putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Chica what's up?"

Chica says nothing and doesn't turn to him. Everyone was confused as Chica just stared at it like it was one of the most amazing things ever.

"Chica?" Bonnie shook her.

Chica seemed to snap out of it and turned to him.

"Sorry but...this sword...it is some strange...negative power...I think it's...corrupted." Chica said.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

Suddenly she drops the sword and grabs her head. What was wrong with that sword? Suddenly, Chica's eyes grow black with white centers, Bonnie back away before Chica speaks to him.

"Bonnie...may I see the book?"

"Uh...sure."

Bonnie summons the book and give it to her. Chica takes and flips to the middle of the book before dropping it.

"Chica's what wrong with your eyes?" Foxy asked.

"The power...I feel power...the negative energy...IT'S CONSUMING ME!" Chica yelled.

Wizard Chica's appearance started to change such as gaining sharp teeth, talons sharpening, and feathers growing. Her wizard clothing stayed the same.

"CHICA SNAP OUT OF IT!" Bonnie said.

"NO! I CAN FEEL IT ALL AROUND ME! I LOVE IT!" Chica screamed.

"SHE'S POSSESSED!" Sir Springtrap gasped.

"THAT SWORD IS EVIL LIKE I SAID!" Mangle said.

"BONNIE DO SOMETHING!" Springtrap said.

But it was too late, Chica slammed the sword down on the book and a red portal opened up in the ceiling. Everyone looks at the portal, and back at Chica who started to laugh evilly. Bonnie tries to reach for the sword, but Chica slaps his arm away.

"BACK OFF! TIME TO INVADE YOUR WORLD! LET'S SEE HOW YOU FEEL WHEN I FINISH OFF YOUR BEST FRIEND!"

"CHICA STOP! PLEASE!" Bonnie screamed.

But it was too late, Chica suddenly rushes up into the portal.

"COME ON! AFTER HER!" Bonnie yelled.

 **IN THE NORMAL WORLD...**

At the hospital, Foxy was asleep in his room not knowing the terror that was about to happen. He hadn't heard the portal opening up beside his bed. The corrupted Wizard Chica jumped out and looked at her surroundings.

"It worked, I'm in the other world. Hmm, looks like the damage had already been done." Wizard Chica examined the battered fox.

Going over, she prepares a large red ball of energy to kill him. Suddenly normal Mangle and Chica walk in planning to check on Foxy. Though visiting hours were over, they managed to persuade the doctors to let them stay. They were startled when they saw Wizard Chica about to kill Foxy.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Mangle growled.

"IS THAT...ME?" Chica asked.

Wizard Chica halted to see her other world self and Mangle.

"Looks like now there are two Mangles to get rid of, and delete this inferior copy of myself!" Wizard Chica snarled.

Suddenly she feels someone grab her shoulder and yank her away. Bonnie, Springtrap and Sir Springtrap had arrived to stop her, much to Chica and Mangle's surprise. Ex-Queen Mangle and Smithy Foxy stayed behind to keep the book open.

"Bonnie? Springtrap...is that you?" Chica asked.

"Yeah it's a long story, oh and this is Sir Springtrap, an altered character from a book." Bonnie said.

"Uh..." The girls were at a lost.

"Look we'll explain everything later, first we need to stop Wizard Chica from killing Foxy." Springtrap said.

"NONE OF YOU WILL DEFEAT ME!" Wizard Chica yelled.

She fire a blast of energy from her hands knocking everyone away...except Chica herself. The blast bounced off Chica's body and repelled back to Wizard Chica who hit the wall.

"OOF! WHAT? HOW?" Wizard Chica snarled.

Sir Springtrap figured it out.

"I GET IT! Wizard Chica can't harm her other self in this world because your Chica is real, ours is fictional...Wizard Chica is powerless against only her, but she can harm the rest of us." Sir Springtrap explained.

"CHICA! GO FOR THE SWORD! IT'S POSSESSING HER!" Bonnie yelled.

Chica nodded and grabbed for the sword knowing it couldn't hurt her. The chickens grappled for the sword waking Foxy up.

"What be all this?" Foxy asked.

What he was seeing was giving him such a headache...not really the right time to have one. Bonnie saw his chance with Wizard Chica distracted.

"Thank you for everything you've done Wizard Chica, now let me return the favor!" Bonnie whispered to himself.

Running up behind Wizard Chica with a electric fist, he sucker-punched Wizard Chica so hard she falls to the ground, Chica grabs the sword and tosses it to Bonnie who snaps it in his own metal hands. The red energy vanishes and Wizard Chica's appearance goes back to normal. Bonnie helps her up.

"Ugh...what happened?" Wizard Chica asked.

"That sword possessed you, but you're safe now." Bonnie said.

"Phew...thank you Bonnie. Uh I mean, Sir Bonnie, Knight of the Music!" Wizard Chica said.

"Knight of the Music?" Mangle asked.

"Sounds amazing." Chica said.

"I agree." Foxy said.

Sir Springtrap patted Bonnie on the shoulder and when Bonnie turned to him, Sir Springtrap took off his helmet revealing himself to look exactly like Springtrap.

"Sir Bonnie, as long as you have the book, you can visit us anytime. Besides, you are the new king after all." Sir Springtrap said.

Bonnie could not believe it...king? He was the king of the kingdom now?

"You mean it?" Bonnie gasped taking off his helmet.

"Indeed sir, it would be an honor to serve you." Sir Springtrap said.

He and Wizard Chica bowed before Bonnie looked to Foxy and the girls who were dumbfounded.

"Yep, we're gonna need that explaination." Chica said.

Sir Springtrap and Wizard Chica stepped towards the portal.

"Sir Bonnie, if you ever need us, don't hesitate to summon us." Sir Springtrap said.

"Indeed, we shall take out leave Sir Bonnie, thank you for everything." Wizard Chica said.

The two jump into the portal and the book shoots out before the portal closes. The book lands in Bonnie's hands.

"Well...that was fun. Wait, so you guys aren't mad either? Chica I thought you hated when I did this stuff." Bonnie said.

"Well turns out Mangle knew about the real reason why since she's spied on you and Foxy. Dude if that bunny from the book was an inspiration and you like to do it. Who am I to judge your life choice? So you're okay with us" Chica smiled.

Springtrap nudged Bonnie's shoulder.

"And I don't mind it anymore either...in fact before I went to bed, Nightmare and Fredbear texted me to say how sorry they were for beating you up, especially after what Freddy was planning to do next." Springtrap said.

Foxy and Mangle growl at the mention of his name, Bonnie was confused.

"What happened to Freddy?" Bonnie asked.

Mangle gritted her teeth and crossed her arms.

"I was out on a late-night run a few hours ago and spotted Freddy attempting to break into your house and beat you again...he was so mad. But I managed to intervene and get his brothers to come rough him up and take him back home. Tomorrow we're expecting him to apologize to you...maybe as an extra...a punch or two?" Mangle suggested with an evil smirk.

Spring and Bonnie did it back.

"Oh yes." Springtrap grinned.

"Alright, let me explain everything that happened."

When he finished explaining, the others were amazed, shocked and impressed. Foxy loved hearing about the fights and the underground river. Chica was happy to be a wizard with magic abilities, Mangle couldn't believe she was possessed into becoming an evil queen. Springtrap was shocked the hero of the book turned out to be an double-crosser the whole time.

"Wow...you really have matured then Bonnie." Chica said.

"I'm proud of ye." Foxy said.

"Nice job bro." Springtrap said.

"But listen, if you still want to do that whole knight boxing thing, we won't stop you." Mangle said.

"Actually...after the experience I had...I'm through with that stuff. I'll be sticking to other things that me and Springtrap have in common." Bonnie said.

"In other words, ruling a kingdom." Mangle smirked.

"Exactly. So Foxy, how are you hanging in?" Bonnie asked.

"Just fine, it turns out it wasn't too serious, the doctor woke me up a few hours ago saying I could leave tomorrow, I'll just have a cast and crutches for awhile, nothing will stop this pirate!" Foxy cheered.

Bonnie was very happy about himself. He had saved a whole kingdom and was now the king. Plus, he was glad that Springtrap, Chica, Mangle and even Nightmare and Fredbear were on his side again. However, it seemed that a certain brown bear needed to be taught a lesson this time. Bonnie wasn't even going to apologize to him...not like they were friends in the first place.

The next day, Mangle arrived to pick up Foxy who indeed had a cast on his left foot and had to use crutches for a few weeks. Bonnie and Chica promised to visit him later while Freddy also agreed. Foxy had nothing against Freddy, though Chica and Mangle wouldn't forgive him for what he did. But the girls were aware of what was going to happen soon.

Nightmare and Fredbear forced Freddy over to the bunnies' house. They only roughed him up a bit so he mainly had messed up fur. His brothers were told all about Bonnie's adventure and had told Freddy who was secretly impressed. When Bonnie came to the door, he immediately scowled.

"Hello Freddy, please come on in." Bonnie said in a fake polite way.

The brothers pushed Freddy inside and shut the door behind them. Freddy was face-to-face with Bonnie. Despite never being afraid of Bonnie before, the situation he was in was terrifying. Bonnie stood there, hands on his hips and face still stuck in a scowl.

"So Freddy, care to say something to me?"

Freddy fumbled with his words causing Bonnie to crack his knuckles loudly signaling Springtrap to come over. Freddy darted his eyes between them before speaking.

"ALIRGHT I'M SORRY! I'm sorry for insulting you about what you like to do for fun...it was wrong of me to judge you. And you were very mature for what you did in that book." Freddy said.

"Thank you! You know Freddy, I'll admit I'm a complete and total asshole, it's what I was born as and it will always still be in me. But after what I experienced overnight, I'm a changed bunny, maybe not 100%, but almost there. I vow to be more respectful towards my friends no matter what. It's what I want, it's what my brother wants, and it's for damn sure what Foxy wants. But for YOU? I was only mean to you because you started insulting me in the first place...even Springtrap disapproved of you. I AM WHO I CHOOSE TO BE! YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! YOU'RE NOT MY PARENT! And you know, even after all that shit, I WAS going to apologize to you about it, but after what the girls told us...FORGET IT! And I'll know you'll be really sorry after what happens next!" Bonnie finished.

Bonnie flicked some electricity between his fingers before zapping Freddy and walking back to his room. Springtrap then stood in front of Freddy cracking his knuckles. Nightmare and Fredbear got out of the way chuckling.

"So...you like breaking into homes do ya?" Springtrap growled.

Bonnie was tuning his guitar and listening from his room while Springtrap proceeds to pummel Freddy. Bonnie then looks over at the armor hanging on his wall, the broken sword and book which was glowing white on his dresser. Picking up the book, he saw the name had changed and the picture of Bon was replaced with Bonnie. The book read: "Sir Bonnie: Knight of the Music". Bonnie smiled.

"Best adventure ever!"

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 _ **And that about does it! God I had so many different versions for the ending, and I didn't expect it to be so long. But it's finally over, and it was worth writing every part. I truly believe Freddy got what he deserved for trying to break into their house. And while Bonnie will still tease his friends...he still cares for them. That's just who he is and chooses to be...is it fun to be like Bonnie...well that's up to you. Just don't be in a position Freddy is in right now. Anyways, thank you all for reading, hope you enjoyed! Until next time, KINGSTRIKER OUT!**_


End file.
